Episode 169
Pangangalaga is the one hundred sixty-ninth episode overall and the twenty-first episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 9, 2017. Summary The episode continues where it left off; Mira regretted that she may not be the daughter that Pirena wanted, but insisted that she and Lira would not be like Pirena and her sisters. Pirena stopped Mira from walking away, telling her and Lira to emulate them, to learn from their mistakes and to listen to their instructions so they don't get left behind. Mira asks if Pirena learned about those things when she was their age, accepting the fact that she would not be like her mother. Imaw visits Ariana in her room. Ariana asks him why Ybrahim still seemed heavy-hearted with Amihan's death. Imaw reiterated that Ybrahim loved Amihan very dearly, for she is not just a friend to Ybrahim, but everything to him. Ariana said that must be the reason why he is so inclement. Imaw said he would introduce her to the new gem keeper. Lira observed that two damas were tailing them. Lira seems to have accepted that they have made a lot of failures, and would have met such quota by the number of times she was kidnapped. Lira also said that they have started to take it for granted that they were heiresses. She tells Mira that it would be fine even if they don't have the gems, but they'll have to put extra effort. Pirena tells Alena about her frustrations. Alena told Pirena that her example is that of a hot-head, to Pirena's annoyance. Alena said the symbols cannot be won over through rivalry or aggression. Pirena wonders what else could be done for them to be chosen. Alena told Pirena to remember their mother's words, and Pirena realized that heart is still important. Alena said she believes that Mira and Lira are good-hearted, and they should let those hearts speak for them. Alena advised Pirena to have faith. In the main hall, Imaw introduced Luna to Ariana. Luna asked if they had met each other before, but Ariana said that she went out of her tribal lands only recently. Gilas introduced himself as Luna's friend, but Paopao muttered that he was Luna's fence.In Tagalog, Gilas is a bakod, a man who tries to prevent other men from courting a woman that he loves. Lira and Mira arrived. Lira and Paopao had a chit-chat, and Ariana noticed that Lira had some foreign speech. Imaw explained that like Paopao, Lira grew up in the human world. Ariana wondered why Lira, the daughter of Ybrahim and Amihan, would grow up in the human world. Mira replied that it's a long story, and asked Lira to tell it to them. Lira said it should probably be told at another time, and congratulated the chosen gem keepers, welcoming them. Mira also said that she and Lira would not keep any resentment towards them. Lira apologized for treating them badly, announcing that they were friends now, and had a group hug with Paopao, Ariana, Luna, Quina, Gilas and Mira. Simultaneously, Lira and Mira felt pain on their upper arms. Lira accused Paopao of pinching her, but Luna noticed something else. Lira and Mira were overjoyed to see the gem symbols at last in their upper arms. Imaw said their humility was probably the reason why this came to pass. Mira and Lira show their parents the gem symbols. Ybrahim told Lira that if her mother is with them, she would be happy for her. Pirena noticed Alena laughing, who said Mira now has the Water Gem symbol. Danaya thinks it was because Mira was not as quick to anger as her mother. Lira told Pirena that they should be okay now. Pirena admitted she was wrong and apologized to them, as well as to the other gem keepers chosen, for her cold reception of them. Danaya asked Imaw to bless the chosen gem keepers. Imaw also confirms Lira and Mira as the new gem masters by summoning the Earth and Water gem symbols to his hand. Raising his Balintataw, Imaw asked Emre to bless the new keepers. Meanwhile, Avria and Ether were watching them in Etheria. Avria said that if they were the new gem keepers, they won’t have a hard time conquering all of Encantadia. Ether laughed. Danaya asked Imaw what should be done now. Imaw replied that they must be trained. Pirena proposed that they be divided into five,Probably referring to herself, Danaya, Alena, Ybrahim, and Imaw so the new keepers would learn different ways of using the gems. Ybrahim asked if they have the time for that, due to the Etherian problem. Imaw said he and Cassiopea would preside over the lessons. Ybrahim asked where Cassiopea is. Imaw wondered about it too, for Cassiopea ought to have re-formed after the gem symbols were joined together. Imaw thinks Cassiopea's search has not yet been completed. In Sapiro, Wantuk bosses the Sapiryan soldiers around, and claims the title 'Rehav Wantuk.' The soldiers were meek enough to concede the pretense. A wisp flutters in the sky, which alarmed Wantuk, prompting him to hide inside the palace. Back in Lireo, Pirena asked Imaw what else Cassiopea could be looking for, now that they have the new gem keepers. Imaw replied that that can only be answered when Cassiopea returns. Danaya said that while they wait, they must face the chaos that is happening in Encantadia. Ybrahim adds that they must not let the Etherians invade their lands. Pirena proposed that Avria be diplomatically recognized as the new Queen of Etheria, but they should make her accountable for her transgressions. Danaya said they should strengthen Lireo's defenses. She ordered Mayca to summon Alena, to give her new orders. During training between Muros and Ariana, it was observed that she was quite proficient in combat. Paopao and Muros said she fought like Amihan. Luna then volunteered to be the one to be trained next, where she fights fiercely. Ariana said her motivation is deep, since she lost her mother to the Etherians. Lira said she knew the feeling. Ariana placed a hand on Lira's shoulder. In Etheria, Ether advised Avria to act quickly, for the future keepers might make a difference in the conflict eventually. Avria said she would not give them an opportunity to grow stronger. Avria summoned LilaSari and Asval for this purpose. Back in Lireo, Abog brought Gilas to Imaw. Gilas sought to be trained among the new saviors. Imaw said he might be worthy, but recognition by the gem symbols and Cassiopea is necessary. Gilas said even without such recognition, he is ready to train with the new saviors. When Gilas left, Imaw pondered about it. In the Gem Room, Danaya and Pirena used the Earth, Fire and Air Gems to create an anti-enemy barrierThis was not merely an anti-ivictus barrier, because it keeps away even enemies not using ivictus., while Ybrahim watches. Danaya ordered the Earth Gem to strengthen the defense inside and outside the palace, while Pirena ordered the Fire Gem to block any evil-minded person from using ivictus in and out of Lireo, except the diwatas. Danaya then ordered the Air Gem to let friends and allies to enter the palace. Asval, LilaSari, Manik, the barbaros and the Punjabwes arrive at Lireo, where they found a barrier blocking them. Asval noticed that it is the same enchantment that Hagorn used. LilaSari asked who Hagorn is, but Asval told her that he is not important. The barbaros and Manik attacked it, but to no avail. They hid upon the approach of footsteps, that of Azulan and Wahid. Ybrahim said that now that the palace has been secured, and Alena had already blessed Hathoria, Sapiro and Adamya, they should go to Etheria to parley with Avria. Danaya agreed, with Pirena as representative of Hathoria and Muros as representative of Lireo. Danaya instructed them to maintain the peace without giving up their principles. Danaya prays to Amihan's spirit to guide the success of the mission. Wahid noted that Azulan's weapon (gun) was of a different kind. Azulan said it is more powerful, and makes use of technology. Wahid asked Azulan how it was made, because he wanted to know how he — they — could make money out of it. They go towards Lireo. LilaSari asked Asval why he stopped her from attacking them. Asval said they now know that only those affiliated with the diwatas could enter. Asval instructed Manik to pretend to be a prisoner, infiltrate Lireo, and then kill the saviors. Trivia *This episode explains why Imaw keeps insisting that Cassiopea is involved in the selection of keepers; it seems that her essence was split among the gem symbols, and would reform only once the search is completed. *It appears that the Earth and Water Gem symbols had chosen Lira and Mira from the start, since they instantly appeared when the two princesses manifested the desired behavior. *A wisp, possibly of the same nature as the gem symbols summoned by Cassiopea, was seen by Wantuk in Sapiro. It is currently unknown what this thing is supposed to represent. References